


Xenos

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, Altered Mental States, Fear, Grimdark, Horror, Insanity, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Mythology References, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Psychological Horror, Space Flight, Survival Horror, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a group of the Avengers are sent into space on a educational mission, none of them expect the horrors that unfold in there little Quinjet.





	1. Prologue, Ad Astra.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by alien, amongst other things. Enjoy!

After the events of 2023, the Avengers had decided the best thing to do was begin to look to the stars. This was a reasonable decision, as nearly all of the threats they had faced since forming in 2012 were from beyond Earth's atmosphere.  
The first matter of business was to familiarize the team with space travel, something that sounded harder than it was. Most of the Avengers had been to space at least once, and with the addition of the Guardians of the Galaxy learning the ropes of jumps, clicks, and allied alien species would be a smooth process.  
So each Guardian would be assigned a group of 5 Avengers, and take them into space for about a week to show them the basics of travel and communication, after all, what could go wrong?


	2. I, Etaim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting this bitch started hell yeah.

Quill was excited at the opportunity to take his group into space. He never passed up an opportunity to outshine someone, and seeing as both Dr. Strange and Tony Stark were on his roster his excitement was off the charts.

In addition to the two powerful men, Quill was taking Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton and Peter Parker, only the later he knew of course.

Launch day was a nervous affair, between Quill setting up communications with the other 4 pilots and his passengers giving teary goodbyes. The biggest fear was the total lack of communication passengers would have with Earth, seeing as no one had the technology to do so.

This was played down Quill saying that; 

"I'm an expert, we'll be back in less than a week."

Once the worries were quelled and long goodbyes finished, 5 ships launched from the compounds grounds, headed into various parts of space.

-

The first day went over as expected, mostly just Quill rambling onto empty ears. In Fact most of the 'teaching' he did was about the stories attached to the ship and his life, fending off interjections with a snappy "I'm getting to that." 

Stephen was probably the angriest at Quill’s rambling. He was pacing the deck of the ship, angrily spewing to his friends.

“Do you know how much I risked to come up here?” He said angrily

“Yeah you’ve said it about 50 times.” Tony replied. He, and the others were sitting on the metal floor doing something or another. 

“I’ll keep saying it until Quill gets it.”

“It’s been a  _ day _ Strange. I guarantee you he’ll show us real shit tomorrow” Clint chimed in.

"So? Going off of what he's said we only got a few days left."

"I think he's just telling you to calm down Gandalf." Tony said.

"I told you not to call me that."

The bickering was interrupted by the sound of the ship's intercom switching on

“ _ Thhisss is your captain speaking. Ladies and Gents it seems we’re going to have some slight turbulence right before our first jump point. Nothing your expert captain can’t handle though, just expect a coupla bumps until we pass right through _ .”

“Why do I feel like he’s lying?” Clint said through an uncooked pop tart.

“Don’t jinx us like that Mr Barton!” Peter said, the poor boy was probably the worst off in term of health. The rocky flight and recycled air doing nothing good to his senses.

“Jinxing isn’t a thing Pete calm down.” Tony reassured.   
“I’m not exactly in a situation where I can be calm right now!”

“Quiet! Please Peter I’m just as nervous as you are and your yelling isn't going to help.” Wanda said. Wanda was near dragged into participating, she abhorred the idea of going into space. She kept saying things about her visions, saying that nothing good would come of this. It took Stephen, who shared her gift, to calm her down and assure her it would be alright.

A sharp turn threw the conversation off, everyone falling to the metal floor.

“Can you watch it! We got two kids having panic attacks back here!” Tony yelled in the cockpit direction.

“Im not having a panic attack!” Peter protested.

The intercomm clicked on again.

_ “Would you rather I hit an asteroid? Now I’m not a cop, but I would recommend putting your grav-harnesses on cause this is going to be a rockier ride than expected.” _

The five scrambled to the row of seats behind the cockpit, strapping on heavy weighted seat-belts. 

After about fifteen minutes of sharp turns and small bumps it happened.

The Quinjet swerved directly into an oncoming asteroid, taking out at least half of the left wing. Quill turned away to avoid it only to have a smaller one knock the engine pretty bad. The spacecraft sputtered to a jerking stop, shaking the skulls of all six passengers. 

Quill went into panic mode, the readouts and flashing lights of his display screamed with warnings and damage reports. He slammed the release of his grav-harness and ran to the passenger compartment. 

“First things first is everyone alive?” He half yelled.

Peter was crying and Wanda had the look of pure terror on her face but the other three seemed shaken yet unharmed. 

A chorus of “I think I’m fines” was his response.

“I have no idea what happened back there guys. I got swept up in a current and-and It just got out of control.”

“You said you were the best pilot we could have!” Strange yelled.

“Hey buddy you try piloting a 100 ton hunk of metal through a tightly packed asteroid field with heavy currents. It’s harder than it fucking looks.”

“Both of you calm down. Quill, how bad is it?” Tony said, hiding his panic.

“If I’m being honest we’re kinda fucked. While we are near a jump-point it’s pretty rarely used, and with all the storms recently anyone coming out here is unlikely.”

“You took us out into space during a massive storm?” Clint asked.

“No I didn’t. There has been some pretty gnarly void storms around the big planets that aren’t Ter- Earth. Our area, and the place we were jumping to, were the void equivalent of a drizzle. Anyways, unlikely doesn’t mean impossible, its just that things aren’t looking to good for us.”

“Where are we anyways?” Tony asked again.

“Currently we are 10 clicks, which is about 15 miles, away from Jump Point Drion QIG0. We’re in the Vaihiri system and the closest planet is Kubroria, a dead world. Ie, no life. Its about 28 miles away”

“Are there any other planets?”

“Xolloaria has life, but no one knows how advanced. We haven’t seen any record of them having void capable ships.”

“What the hell are we gonna do?” Strange asked.

“I don’t know. We can send out a distress signal, but god knows how long thats gonna take before it reaches anyone. But beyond that not a lot, those asteroids took out a wing and our engines. I could try to fix it but the damage looks pretty heavy."

"Just tell us how long we got." Clint said, a Kerbal of sorrow in his voice.

"Maybe a month."


End file.
